Nico di Angelo (The Perseus Attraction)
This article is about a character from 'The Perseus Attraction' and not one of the novels written by Rick Riordan. '''Nico di Angelo is a character seen briefly in Season 2 of The Perseus Attraction, and introduced properly in the third season. He is very different from how he appears in the original books, for example he is the son of Hades and Persephone, having been locked in Limbo for thousands of years, seeing as he was orginally born during the Classical Ages. In addition, Nico speaks Italian as his first language for reasons unknown, and this often interrupts what he is saying in English. He is an original member of The Three.'' Physical Appearance Nico is the largely the same as he appears in the books, with pale skin and black hair. He is thin and appears deathly pale. His eyes resemble his father's, with the mad intensity, but due to his mother being Persephone, he has inherited some of her gentler features. That said, he is actually very handsome, like 'an Italian model', according to the other characters (and is his only redeeming quality, among all his laziness.) In addition, he had the mark of Hades on his right wrist, the first part of The Three's Mark, the other's being unique to the respective parentage of the demigod, which later develops as he kills monsters, snaking up his arm to create the 'map' which leads to the unknown weapon, capable of defeating the Titans. He is also very tall, having gained his father's lanky build. Nico is mostly made up from legs and arms. Personality Nico is sarcastic and deadpan. He appears moody and glum, and mostly anti-social. He is, however, quite clever and more talkative than he appears, often mocking people in Italian when they do something wrong. Nico has a dry sense of humour, and is also fairly pessimistic. Most importantly, Nico is very lazy. He likes to rebel against authority and often doesn't bother to do anything, like moving . He had never run a day in his life, as he is just too lazy and doesn't care. Powers and Abilities As a child of the Big Three, Nico has an array of impressive powers. As a member of The Three, these powers are enhanced by others: *'Martial Skills: '''Nico has no martial skills at the beginning of Season 3. Percy begins working with him, teaching him to use swords, guns and crossbows against monsters, as well as hand-to-hand combat. It is unknown as to how well Nico picks up these abilities. *'ADHD': Nico's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. His is enhanced because of his connection to the Big Three; he is more powerful for being one of the Three. *'Dyslexia': Nico's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Nico is unique in the fact that, as a son of Hades, his brain is also hard-wired to learn Italian, and he speaks it fluently. *'One of the Three: During the Giants War, Hecate gave three demigods (almost exclusively a child by Zeus, Poseidon or Hades) enhanced abilities, and directions to find a weapon (unknown) that can slay even Titans to help win the war. Though the original members have died (besides Nico), the group lives on, with three demigods at one time being 'active'. Nico is one of the original Three, one of the first since their creation due to his long life from the Lotus Casino, along with 21st Century member, Perseus Jackson and an unknown other. It is unknown is his abilities are in any way magnified by his membership as an Original Three. Their extra abilities include: **'Enhanced ADHD: '''Their ADHD is more advanced than that of a normal demigod. **'Enhanced Strength: Nico has enhanced strength through the Three; being one of the Three makes him stronger, faster and more powerful than a normal demigod. Percy is the only demigod to demonstrate these abilities thus far. **E'nhanced Speed: '''Being one of the Three, he has enhanced speed, faster then the average demigod. With this he can hold his own against Percy and other normal demigods even with little training. **'Enhanced Healing:' The Three can recover from wounds far quicker than normal demigods; Percy was able to continue training after Mark Sue broke his leg in only a day with the correct care. **'Decreased Scent: T'hey are harder to detect than other demigods, protecting them from monsters, and they can protect those who are near them, decreasing the scent of the other demigods. Nico does this unwittingly with his sister, protecting her from Thorn, though their parentage should make them easy to detect. **'Empousai Resistance: Members of the Three are immune to this power and cannot be seduced. They also have a mild detection range to them in their true form. *'''Geokinesis: He can control the earth - levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp. Nico can open fissures in the earth that can swallow up creatures and trap them in the Underworld. He can cause earth tremors so powerful, they can shatter the pillars of a mountain fortress. He can also control the black walls of the Underworld. *'Necromancy:' Nico can summon the dead, put the dead to sleep, and communicate with the dead. He also has divine authority and control over the Furies and the dead. He can banish the dead and release people who should have died. Some of his abilities in this domain includes the power to destroy Skeletons and physically manipulating ghosts, such as taking hold of them by hand or forcing them to be silent with a gesture. *'Sensitivity to Death': He can sense death as it happens or when it is coming; when a person close to him dies, it comes as a ringing in the ears. He can also sense when an immortal is fading, as on the case of Pan. *'Life Aura': He can sense someone's life aura (he sensed it when Rachel Elizabeth Dare's life aura flickered, and he told her, "I could see you dying.") In addition to that, he has a deep knowledge of the Underworld and knows when a person's life is being judged in the Underworld. *'Umbrakinesis:' He has control over darkness and shadow for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in it. *'Shadow Travel:' He can use shadows as a way of transportation, however, great distances tend to wear him out. The first time he shadow traveled, he passed out for a week. He has said that while learning to use it, he ran into walls and made accidental trips to China. *'Induced Fear': He radiates the loss of the will to live and deep depression like his father, Hades, but to a much lesser degree. *'Death Trance': Nico can also go into a hibernation called a Death Trance using the seeds of Persephone. It induces him to essentially die for a day so he doesn't consume oxygen. Weaknesses *'Monster Complusion - '''Nico is hardwired to kill monsters and this can lead to recklessness in his quest to destroy them. This is a side-effect of being a member of the Three. *'Depression - 'Nico can reduce the morale of everyone around him, and ocassionally settles into a depressed silence that can leave him unprotected. *'Laziness '- Nico can't actually be bothered to train, or fight, or use his powers, or anything. He just prefers to lie in a spot in the sun somewhere. *'Recharging - '''After a day of no activity, the average Nico can become very tired, so he needs to restore energy in the sun, by lying in it. It's like some weird form of solar power in a human. Trivia *Nico doesn't appear until Season 3, properly, although he makes a brief cameo in Season 2. *Nico can speak Italian, and as such the author often leaves comical nicknames and other remarks for those that translate the Italian. *Seeing as There She Comes etc cannot speak or write Italian, all Nico's phrases are entirely lifted from Google Translate. Category:The Perseus Attraction (FanFiction Story) Category:Children of Hades